The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by One-Up-Mushroom
Summary: A retelling of the story in journal form. There are few differences. Like the original, this is about Gabriel Utterson who worries about his friend Henry Jekyll who gave his fortune to a stranger called Edward Hyde.
1. Day 1

Day 1 – 2010

Hey there, it's me Utterson…..yeah that entry was weird anyway today is a special day for my friend Henry Jekyll. Yes, the famous Henry Jekyll blah, blah, blah. Anyway today's his birthday and I've been thinking of what to give him. Yeah I know I'm supposed to get the present a couple days BEFORE the party, but Jekyll's just not the talkative type so we never know what he interests are.

Anyway after I go to the party I might as well write in this Journal again, since I got nothing else to do. Also, since I have like 5 hours before its time, I might as well tell you how I met Henry since I just got this a day ago.

It was when I was 13 that I met him at school, he was only a year younger and we got along perfectly even though we had nothing in common. He was into science, I was into criminology. His favorite book genre is Science Fiction; I'm more of a mystery fan. His favorite movie is The Thing from Outer-Space, mines the Maltese Falcon.

He went to Medical school, I went to Law school. But for whatever reason we were still the best of friends and Jekyll then became my best client as well, strange huh? Anyway well even though I still have about 3 hours left (Hey, this writing thing takes longer then it looks, and I'm now acting like this Journal is alive again.) I think I'll just watch TV to pass the time.


	2. Day 2

Day 2 - 2010

Well uh, last night's party was…..very interesting. When I told my butler Guest (Weird name huh) I was leaving to go to Jekyll's party, he said "Fine sir," and then left to the kitchen. I then got my coat on, headed out my house and went to my car, I realized I still had no gift for Henry then I thought 'Screw it' and got inside.

After 5 minutes of driving to Jekyll's I finally arrive at his place and park in his driveway, there are only 2 other cars there anyway. I got out of the car locked and went to the doorway. I pressed the door bell and Poole answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Utterson," said Poole, "you're a bit late."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at my watch, "I'm 3 minutes early."

"It's a thing called humor."

"Oh…..Ha, ha,"

I really didn't find it that funny. Anyway after Poole let me in, I looked at the foyer, and to my surprise there were 4, 5, 18 people chatting and eating. I looked at Poole.

"Yes?" asked Poole,

"How did these people get here? There are only 2 cars in the driveway."

"Well then like these people, maybe you should've ordered a taxi."

_Well that explains why I saw about 2 or 5 taxis leave this neighborhood. _

Anyway after I got over that, I then started making talk with some of Jekyll's friends, most of them I never even seen which proves that Jekyll isn't as shy as some people might think.

Then, after a while of talking some more and listening to Jazz music I heard a familiar voice said,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't John Utterson!"

I turned around and saw another friend of mine, Hastie Lanyon. You see Henry Jekyll and I aren't the only ones in this friend group; we met Lanyon at one of Jekyll's presentations.

After the presentation, Lanyon met us and told us he was impressed with Jekyll's logic and his speech. After a little chat, we became instant friends. Yet he too was different from Jekyll and me, you see Jekyll always has his head in the clouds while Lanyon is more down to earth and had little imagination, he also used common sense and never got why Jekyll didn't use many of the advantages he has.

He was also married which was different because Jekyll, while having a girlfriend is very too unsure and unready to have a married wife, while I just don't want one. I prefer to have a single life anyway.

Anyway, as I walked towards him, I noticed that he was growing a beard. Then I thought _He is 55_. Yes, I forgot to say that he's the oldest of us as well; I'm 30 while Jekyll is 29.

Anyway, after having a good long chat, I finally saw him walking towards us, with a large smile on his face.

"Hey guys how's it going?" said Jekyll as he came to all of us,

"Pretty good actually," I said,

"Great, well I hope you're enjoying the party; I went out of my way to make a great."

"But Henry," said Lanyon, "Why not just use your servants."

"Well, they already feed me and do my clothes. I decided to leave the party making to me."

That's what I like about Jekyll; he's very generous and modest unlike most rich doctors. And he's a brilliant one at that as well; I mean how often do you get such an amazing combination?

"Anyway," said Jekyll, "I actually want to do something different. I uh…." Jekyll and then closed in on us and said, "I want to give you guys a preview of my next project."

I then looked at Jekyll; _He never let us in on a project unless there were many others_.

"Well when do you want us?" asked Lanyon,

"After everyone's left,"

That didn't surprise me as much since these people didn't really look like they were interested in science. So we chatted some more and listened to music, until the cake came and everybody sang the birthday song. After I was done just walking around because I was bored, I saw Jekyll talking with a beautiful woman on the stairs.

I couldn't help but smile, I just knew Millicent Carew would be here. They've been going out for about 4 months now and she's been wherever Jekyll was after they went out. Anyway, after they kept talking and maybe flirting, I couldn't really hear what they're talking about, but by the way they looked at each other, I could tell old man Danvers wouldn't like it. Jekyll then went to talk to other people as Millicent just sat down on a chair and looked at the ice sculpture.

And then 10 minutes later, everyone started to leave except for me and Lanyon, and this is where it started getting freaky. After the others left including Millicent and Lanyon's wife, (Which was my first clue that something was off.) Jekyll came to us.

"Well, I'm ready to show my new project now."

We then followed him into the living room that I swore had 2 people making out and was infested with beer cans (This has the servants smell all over it). Anyway, Jekyll then told us to sit down as he set everything up. After 4 minutes of setting up, Jekyll approached us.

"Gentlemen," said Jekyll as he pressed a button and then came a picture of a cellmate,

"This is evil, the very poison of man and the side of temptation and freedom to do what one wants. It has done nothing good but introduced crime, rape, slavery, racism, torture for fun, greed, murder and many more."

Jekyll then paced the floor for literally 5 seconds, and then he went on.

"And evil has also made terrible men," said Jekyll as he pressed a button of Adolph Hitler,

"Like Hitler," Henry then pressed it again to show another person, "Or Al Capone, or the Terrorists of 9/11, all evil!"

Henry then ended the slide show and turned to us.

"But, there's a question we never ask about these horrible wretches. And that's the point of my project I'm working on."

Jekyll then paced the floor for about 3 seconds and then turned to us again.

"What if these men had a good side? What if they felt remorse for the things they done?"

Lanyon then broke in, "Well its pretty obviously, isn't it? Jekyll, you don't ask those questions! And that's because we all know the answer! These had no remorse for they done! They bold faced intended to commit such crimes!"

"Yes," Jekyll said, "But that's not my theory, my theory is this! I believe that when God made man, he gave them 2 sides of their personality, one good, the other evil. And ever since they have been battling for the person's soul, good sometimes won, evil sometimes won.

"It was always 50/50, like flipping a coin, you were never sure if your side won or lost. But, that was long time ago and today I have come with an idea. I discovered a drug today and it may have enough power to separate man from the two sides. And think of it!

"A world that has man made of pure good, not even a flinch of wildness or thought of evil intentions! And the evil side can do whatever it wants as well! Granted the evil will most likely be extinct or jailed but they can still think what they want, do what they want, without regret or guilt!"

Then it was my turn to comment.

"Henry look I have to be honest. It's a good idea but it sounds a bit ridiculous at the same time-"

"Ridiculous?" snorted Lanyon, "That's an understatement! I say it's damn idiotic! The very idea of man being made into two is completely unbelievable, totally absurd!"

But then Lanyon looked at Jekyll's depressed state, Hastie softened up and tried to cheer Henry up.

"Oh come now Henry," said Lanyon patting Jekyll on the back, "It's not that I don't like the idea, it's just that if you want to become a real scientist you must think of more logical theories. Very few people will support or tolerate this theory you made Henry. It's very outlandish in the realm of science."

And then Jekyll finally grinned again and said,

"I know why you said what you said. Now that you look at it, the idea does sound ridiculous. That's why I only wanted you to hear, I wanted to know what my best friends thought first than any other person who heard this theory."

Well, after a good chat, we said good night and left. Lanyon left first, (I always wondered how his wife got home before him since his car was still here.) and then I got in my car and headed for my house.

And then I slept in my house and then I woke up. And that's where I am here. Well, luckily today nothing strange happened, I just watched some TV, made lunch and dinner and that's it.

The only thing worth noting is that my cousin Enfield called at 7:46 P.M and said couldn't visit me tonight and asked if we could instead just take a Sunday walk tomorrow. I asked if he had any uh _feelings _for me when he asked that and then he said no, he just wanted to walk.

After that embarrassing moment, I said goodbye and hung up. Now I'm thinking of going to bed as its 9:00 P.M now. I'll write tomorrow after the walk.


	3. Day 3

Day 3 - 2010

After the walk today I could see why Enfield didn't want to visit me last night.

After I woke up I got dressed, headed to the living room (where Guest already was) and waited for my cousin to arrive. To pass the time, I played cards with Guest and we chatted a bit.

Then 4 minutes later the door bell ring and I got up to answer it. After opening the door, Enfield came in, said hi to Guest and sat down on a sofa.

"Can I get you anything Enfield?" asked guest, getting up,

"No thanks," said Enfield, "I ate while driving here, so John ready to go on that walk?"

_Why does everyone keep calling me John? _Was the answer I thought of saying but I could tell Enfield wanted to go on this walk now and I started to think that he wanted to show me something now so I said,

"Sure," and got on my coat. After I shut the door, we headed on our walk. Now very seldom do we walk on Sunday's but whenever we do, we usually just walk to the park and back.

Its lame I know but it's where we walk to every time we decide to do it. However this time, Enfield wanted to go a different route. And the last thing I wanted was to argue so I followed him.

We went through many bizarre and strange routes to get where Enfield wanted to go, but we finally went to the place Enfield wanted us to go. It was a dirty neighborhood full of trash, beaten up buildings, and lots of beggars. The other side was the good neighborhood. Wish I was over there.

"We're here." Enfield said,

So then we just walked around this dirty neighborhood until Enfield stopped at a special building.

"Hey Utterson," Enfield, "Have you ever noticed that door?"

Enfield pointed to the door connected to that building. Yet there was something familiar about this place I just couldn't put my finger on it right then.

"Well?" asked Enfield, "Have you?"

"Not really." I said, "Why?"

"Well it's the reason I came here." Said Enfield,

"It's connected with what happened to me last night. You see I was at a business meeting that started at 3:00 and instead of ending at 6:00 ended at 7:34. But anyway, after I left, I went to this neighborhood because I wanted to walk home instead of catch a taxi for a change. So anyway while I was walking, I saw 2 figures running in the same street, one was a short man who was honestly running pretty fast, and the other was girl probably about 10. So you know what happened next. They bumped into each other. But then you know what the man did?

"Nothing, nothing at all, he just walked straight on her, even when she was screaming her lungs out, and proceeded down his way passing me by. But I wasn't going to let him get off that easy. So I ran off after him and caught my man by the collar. But when I saw his face, I almost let go of him.

"His face was indescribable! And it showed no regret or guilt of what he just did. Seeing his face made me feel scared and mad at the same time. I then got a grip of myself and dragged the man to the little girl who was now surrounded by a group of people. The group included the girl's family and a doctor by the name of Saw-Bones who I found out later was the person the girl was running for in the first place.

"He said that she wasn't critically injured just frightened, though her arm did need a little fixing up. Saw-Bones then asked who stomped on her in the first place. I then showed him the man and Saw-Bones flinched at the sight of this man. The man finally spoke and asked what he could do to solve this.

"The family thought about it and told him to give them about $600.00. The man didn't even hesitate, before long he went into that door and locked it. Before we started to break down the door, he came out with a check signed by a…let's just say it's a famous man.

"We all thought it was forged, but the man said to go to the bank and cash it in. Well, after a long walk, we're at the bank. I send in the check to the clerk, and then 5 minutes later, he brings me an envelope with 6, one-hundred dollar bills.

"The man then smirks at me and says he'll be going, but before he left, I asked him how he got that signed check. He never answered that question, but told me his name was Hyde, Edward Hyde and then left."

And Enfield finally finished his story. I was just shocked and astounded at this tale. It sounded like a story out of that show Urban Legends. After 14 seconds of silence I asked,

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Go to the front side of this house." Enfield said,

At first I thought, this is a house? But then I felt a bit of fear boil up inside me as I walked through the sides of the building. As I saw the building I saw my fears come true, because I was looking at the front of Jekyll's house.

After that, Enfield came to me.

"I figured since you were Jekyll's lawyer and friend," said Enfield, "You would know something about this. Guess I was wrong huh?"

"Yep," I said, "Because I have no idea of this Hyde guy."

And that's when we went home to my house. After dinner, Enfield said goodbye and left. Then Guest came to pick up the plates. And now here we are at 6:00 PM, well, I'm thinking of going to bed real early, so I guess this means-

That's funny, who could be ringing at this hour?

Well, it turns out that it was a mail-man who rang the doorbell. He gave me this letter from Jekyll himself. After opening the envelope I read the letter and now I have in shaking hand "The Last Will and Testament of Henry Jekyll". And at the end of the letter is where I got scared.

The sentence

"If I die or disappear (And remain missing for 3 months), all my fortune, my house, and my servants will go to my good friend Edward Hyde"


	4. Day 4

Day 4 – 2010

Last night I slept uneasily. I just couldn't stop thinking of this Edward Hyde person. Jekyll never even talked about him before and this man didn't even appear at Jekyll's party. And then hit me. So hard in fact that I woke up in a cold sweat but I felt relived.

What if it was just a joke? All of it, there's no way Jekyll could have befriended that fiendish Hyde, and it always took more than one night to be friends with Jekyll. I remember when it took 6 days to finally become Jekyll's friend.

Enfield must've made that story up to give me the creeps. And the letter could have been a hoax just to make it look good. The very thought of this idea made me calmer than the calmest thing on earth (whatever that was) and so I got up in a cheery mood, made me some breakfast, told Guest I was heading over to Jekyll's, and called Jekyll to say I'm coming over.

So, I'll finish this after I visit Jekyll's.

Well I'm back and I'm feeling worse than I did Sunday. See, when I went to Jekyll's, first Poole answered the door, I said hello and asked where Henry was. He said,

"Uh, perhaps you can visit another time?"

I said it couldn't wait and he showed me to them. Though, honestly when I first saw him, I honestly wish I'd listen to Poole. There was Jekyll and Millicent making out on the couch me and Lanyon sat at Friday night.

Then, after 3 minutes of kissing, Millicent finally saw me and stopped at once, and then Jekyll looked around and saw me.

"JOHN!" said Jekyll, suddenly getting up from the couch (I noticed that his shirt was untidy and his glasses were hanging from one of his ears), "I-I-I-I-I didn't know you were here so quickly!"

"I ordered a cab this time," I said, "But, that's not important. I just wanted to tell you I figured it out, and it was quite funny."

"Oh," said Jekyll, "What?"

"You know," I said, "The joke, about this Edward Hyde?"

Jekyll's confused grin turned to a sad frown.

"But," Millicent said looking at Jekyll, "I thought you said-"

"Millicent," Jekyll said, "You're going to have to wait outside."

Millicent left with a confused look on her face as Jekyll then turned to me.

"So, you found about Hyde huh?"

My heart then sank miserably.

"You're not kidding huh? There really is a Hyde?"

"Yes," said Jekyll, "You got the letter?"

"And I heard the story about your friend." I said, "Jekyll don't you realize what's happening?"

"I'm just helping out a lost cause." said Jekyll, "Look, I realized that my plan was ridiculous so I instead I vowed to find a lost soul and turn him to the side of good."

"Yes," I said, "It is right to help the lost, but to give this stranger, which I'm pretty sure you just met Friday, tell me if I'm wrong, (Jekyll started to say something but kept quiet) anyway, but to give this stranger all your fortune your house AND your servants! That's a big risk Jekyll and you know it!

"Hyde just asked you to write him a $600.00 check Saturday, and you think he's ready to have your fortune? He doesn't know you gave him everything in the will right?"

"Yes, he doesn't know." Said Jekyll,

I felt relieved for a bit, but it didn't last long.

"Jekyll, if I were you, I would write Hyde out of the will soon."

"Utterson, trust me. It's no big deal! I have it all under control!"

"That's what you always say! But the truth is Henry, you never do! Mark my words Jekyll, if you don't get out of this right now, there will come a day when you want to but it'll be too late by then.

"And what about Millicent Henry have you ever thought about her? What if Hyde comes across her?"

"Yes I'm aware of the danger in this." Said Jekyll, "But you got to trust me."

"Henry, I want to help you." I said turning away, "I'm sorry, but I have to cancel this document it's too risky-"

"Gabriel," said Jekyll,

I then turned around he never called me by my real name.

"Gabriel I can do this, I know I can!" said Jekyll, "You got to believe me!"

I then turned away and thought hard about this. If I tolerate Jekyll's choices and let him do what he wants then he'll get probably get himself robbed, or even killed. But if I don't, he may be safe but he'll think harsh of me.

I then turned to face Jekyll.

"Alright," I said, "I'll head to the office and make it your official will. I do hope you know what you're doing."

I then left Jekyll in the living and went to the hallway. I was then confronted by Millicent.

"Hi," I said,

"Utterson," she said, with a little bit of worry in her voice, "Henry's alright isn't he? He's been acting strange since his birthday. I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry Millicent," I said, "Everything's fine."

"Ok," Millicent, "But, have you met this Edward Hyde man yet?"

"No," I said, "But I would like to meet him."

After that, she went in the living room while I went the door. Poole then came behind.

"Allow me sir." Said Poole,

"Poole," I said, "How often does Edward Hyde come?"

"He's only come at night the first time we heard of him," said Poole, "In the backdoor to Jekyll's lab."

Huh, so that's where the door leads to. I then said goodbye and called for a taxi. I got in and told the man to go to my house. I gave him the address and the money too. When I got to my house, I gave him a $4.00 tip and went inside my house.

Guest greeted me from the kitchen as I quickly grabbed a video camera and went back outside. I called another cab and went to Jekyll's house again. After I got there and gave him the money and went to the back of Jekyll's house. I then went to a wall about 10 feet from the infamous door and set it there on a box and disguised it with papers.

I called for a cab, and then I went home. And after I paid the price of the ride, I went to my room, got out my laptop, and after a couple of logins and such, the video camera was now on my laptop. Whatever it saw, I saw on the laptop. Cool huh?

And now here I am, writing in this journal-WAIT! I see something, a figure walking to the door-ARGH!

Some kids got a hold of it and then it dropped. Great! I'll have to install another one tomorrow. Anyway I'm going to bed right now.


	5. Day 5

Day 5 – 2010

Well, its 9:00 PM and I set up a new camera a couple hours ago. Everything's looking nice, wait! I see the figure the again, I'll finally see this Edward Hyde-DAMMIT!

Those friggin kids! They got the other camera! Ugh, well if I don't want to keep wasting cameras, I guess I'll have to do things the old fashioned way. But not now I'm tired, I'm going to bed.


End file.
